Just the First
by Stacee Phelps
Summary: Season Four- It’s Dean’s 30th birthday, and what better gift could he have asked for?


**Title: Just the First**

**Author: Stacee Phelps**

**Disclaimer: 'Supernatural' does not belong to me and I am not getting paid for writing this. Any and all recognizable characters belong to the CW network and Eric Kripke. I am not quite sure who owns or manages the Miss America pageant stuff, but I own no rights to any of it.**

**Author's Note: I noticed that today was Dean's 30****th**** birthday and that it was also the night of the Miss America Pageant 2009. I COULD not stop myself.**

**There is no WINCEST in this. Just saying. **

**Timeline: Season Four**

**Summary: It's Dean's 30****th**** birthday, and what better gift could he have asked for?**

**SN**

Throwing himself on his bed and grabbing the remote, Dean Winchester hit the power button and started flipping through the channels.

"I hate you, you know. Like, REALLY hate you," he started to say in the direction of his prone brother who lay on top of the other bed. The younger Winchester didn't even move as he responded.

"I'm sorry that WE decided to hunt during the rain, and I'm so sorry that I asked that thing to throw me into a tree that resulted in me being unable to move any part of my body without something making me want to fall over and die." Sam's sarcasm was NOT amusing.

"Yeah, well…" Dean's muttering still continued until Sam's medicated hazel eyes opened and glanced to him.

"You can go out, Dean. I don't want you to miss out on your birthday. It IS your thirtieth after all," Sam's voice was filled with apology. "Just because I'm laid up doesn't mean you need to be."

Dean hit mute on the television and turned on his right side to fix his unimpressed gaze onto his injured younger sibling. "You can't even sit up on your own. With demons and apparently angels on your ass, do you honestly think I'm going to just leave you alone? Geesh," he rolled back over and flipped the volume on the TV set back up. "What kind of brother do you think I am?"

Sam sighed and closed his eyes once more. Thanking God once again, even after everything Castiel and Uriel had done and said, that his older brother was back with him, the younger hunter tried to settle his mind down so he could actually rest. However, all plans were put aside as he heard his brother's amused and delighted cry.

Opening his eyes once again and fixating them on his big brother, Sam couldn't figure out why Dean was so happy all of a sudden. "What?"

Dean's eyes did not even stray away from the TV. "Miss America pageant."

His sharp sentence made Sam's mouth move into a smile and he sighed in fond exasperation. Of course, only a stage filled with beautiful women would make Dean Winchester forget about his abandoned plans on his birthday.

"Ooh, this is the best birthday ever!" Sam's older brother's enthusiasm was a good thing to see. After everything that had happened since the older man's return from "down there", even this simple thing was a good moment to witness.

And, yet, Sam was still disappointed about today. A few days before, he had eagerly anticipated the hunt of their current case and being able to celebrate his older brother's birthday with him. Ever since Dean's deal with the crossroad's demon and his subsequent trip to Hell, both Sam and Dean had expected to never have another birthday together. This was Dean's THIRTIETH birthday. Even with being hunters and their usual short lifespans, Dean was hitting a major mile marker today.

Dean's voice suddenly broke into Sam's musings. "Ooh, look at Hawaii go!"

Since apparently they both were stuck in tonight, Sam made a split-second decision of watching this with his brother. No matter what, he knew that he would be unable to sleep during his brother's birthday celebration.

Moving his gaze to the television set, Sam was able to see the end of Miss Hawaii's classic Hawaiian hula dance. Knowing there was a specific title to it and even though he did know what it was, he was just too tired to correct himself.

Moving very slowly, Sam managed to maneuver himself into a better viewing position. Lying more on his left side now, the young man could easily see the screen and the young women being shown.

Looking at his brother, whose attention was rapt by the program, Sam casually said, "Man, a lot of them sure have short hair now."

Dean's eyes flickered to him in near surprise but a smile grew on his face before he quickly looked back. "Yeah, give me a girl with nice, long hair. That Hawaii, whoo!"

Both brothers grinned and continued to watch the TV. As the pageant started to dwindle and the host started to announce the winner, Sam could see as Dean held his breath in anticipation.

Rolling his eyes and yet so happy to see Dean like this once more, Sam quietly held his own breath as the first runner-up was announced. '_Come on, California!'_ he silently cheered.

"California is so not gonna get it, Sammy." Dean's sudden comment made him whip his head too fast and he nearly fell off the bed as Miss Indiana was named Miss America 2009. Being unable to catch himself, he was grateful as he felt strong arms grasp his shoulders and help lever him back into bed.

Breathing heavily to try and control his pain once more, Sam looked up as Dean stood next to the side of his bed. Seeing the questioning look in his big brother's eyes, Sam nodded a little in confirmation that he was fine.

Dean gently slapped him on the shoulder and threw himself back onto his bed.

"See, I told you. Indiana totally got it. And, boy, do I like that lace dress she's wearing." Dean's usual grin was on his face as he examined the woman on the screen and her mentioned white dress.

"How in the hell did you know that?" Sam asked as he finally regained his breath.

Dean looked over and seemed to think over his answer before he said anything. "See, Sammy, I happen to be able to read people…"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, right! For one, remember the last time that DIDN'T work, and two, there is no way you'd be able to read that off anybody."

Dean laughed, too, but said, "Yeah, right. She's a winner. I could just see it."

Rolling his eyes, Sam very carefully moved back into a laying down position. Waiting a couple of moments as Dean once again started flipping through the channels, he finally said,

"I'm sorry we didn't get to go out for your birthday."

Dean stopped for a minute and lowered the remote to his lap. Tilting his head towards his little brother, he softly answered, "It's ok, Sam. Honestly, I think there should have at least been some beer, but," here, he stopped for a moment and Sam could see the minute fear in his eyes. "Personally, I'm a lot happier just having you still around."

Knowing that in the first few seconds after the beast had gotten a hold of him and threw him that Dean had lived with the very real possibility that his baby brother had just been stabbed and killed, Sam understood that sentiment and what Dean was omitting. The older brother was just glad that they were able to be together on his birthday.

Finally understanding that he shouldn't make a big deal out of what Dean said, Sam just smiled in response and nodded towards the remote.

"So what else is on?"

Dean smiled back in appreciative response and turned back towards the television. That night, in just the first of many birthdays to come, the two brothers enjoyed another moment that they were able to spend together. Because in the upcoming hard times, that night and others like it could very well be just what gets them through it all.

**The End**

**I did watch the Miss America Pageant 2009 on TLC and couldn't resist after I made the connection that today was Dean's birthday, too. And, while I am and pretty much have always been a Buckeye, I was born and am currently living in Indiana. So, my congrats goes out to Miss Indiana Katie Stam, Miss America 2009.**


End file.
